Quality Time
by Mickis
Summary: There comes a time in everyone's life when there's need for some personal alone time. Just you, a place to be and your thoughts. But where does Mikey go for his? one shot


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Ninja Turtles.

**A/N:**_ Wow! Am I on a roll, or what? Anyway, this is just something really short. Written in Mikey's POV, or actually, it's his thoughts. But same, same, you know? So if you do read it, please let me know what you thought. It wouldn't take much of your time. Thanks!_

**

* * *

**

**QUALITY TIME**

by

Mickis

**Genre: **General

**Language: **English

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **_There comes a time in everyone's life when there's need for some personal alone time. Just you, a place to be and your thoughts. But where does Mikey go for his? (one shot)_

* * *

_What a feeling! Peace. Quiet. No brothers bugging me._

_Just me, myself and my bodacious head of thoughts. _

_What? What are you looking at me like that for? I have thoughts too, you know? Okay, so maybe not the world-solving, head-splitting, universal-exploring kinda thoughts. But still, there's more to me than just a pretty face, you know._

_Come to think of it, I can be kinda deep when the time calls for it. Well, sometimes, at least - when I necessarily have to. Anyway... point is; I'm as deep as the ocean. I mean, just that sentence right there was deep._

_Problem is, in a home filled with older brothers, it can be really hard to find time for yourself. I mean, they're everywhere! I'm not kidding! Today, when I went inside the kitchen to steal one of Raph's cokes - Leo was there. And when I went into the living room to watch some reruns of 'The Simpsons' - Raph was there!_

_They're all over the place! I even ran into Donnie on my way here. So now you might get what I'm going through. Even a buttkicking jokemeister like myself needs some time to breathe._

_After all, all the other guys do it._

_Leo, he's got his meditation. I'm not really sure what he gets out of it, but he does it a lot, so it must work for him. He can get really cranky if he hasn't found the time to do it. So if a dude knows his best, he'll leave the Fearless Leader alone when he's meditating. And yeah, that's talking from experience._

_Then there's Raph. He always goes topside whenever he needs to 'blow off some steam.' I wonder what he actually does when he does that? Or where he goes, for that matter? Maybe he's got like some secret cave or something? Or maybe he just takes a nice, long stroll in the park? Just him, the moon and the stars. _

_Naaah.. If I know Raph right, and I'm pretty sure I do, he just looks for butts to kick. That's what I think._

_I'm not really sure about Donnie. I mean, he's alone pretty much all the time. Dude's always locked up in his room, by his computer, doing who knows what? So it's not like he can't find any quality time for himself. He spends more time in that room than I do eating pizza. And that should say something._

_Okay, so then there's me; yours truly, Mr. Michelangelo - what do **I** have? I don't like meditating, I'm sorta scared of going outside alone - but don't tell any of my brothers that! Just imagine being me when Raph finds out. _

_Oh, the horror. _

_And finally, I don't like computers. Well, I mean, they're okay, I guess. If you use 'em for videogames or MSN. But other than that, computers and myself don't get along that well. For some reason they always seem to break down on me. Either they freeze up when I'm on some web page, or they'll shut down completely. _

_So that's another option out the window._

_But you know, there **is** something I do when I need to be alone. Something I'm doing right now - and I love it. There's no one forcing me to clean my room, no one around to mark my words, no one not laughing at my jokes - just pure, fabulous freedom. _

_Just me, my thoughts and..._

"Hey, Mike!" Raphael called from outside, angrily banging on the door. "The hell ya doin' in there?"

"What do you think, Einstein?" the younger turtle called back, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Juz hurry up, will ya?" the irritated voice shouted. "You've been in there for fifteen minutes!"

"Alright already!" Mikey spat. _Damn Raph! Interrupting a dude in the middle of his quality time. So where was I? Oh, that's right. _

_Just me, my thoughts and the can._


End file.
